Scarves
by Saori-Luna
Summary: So, was Robin using Regina's scarf on yesterday shooting? I believe he was. This is one of my wishes for Season 4. Totally Outlaw Queen!


_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time and its characters belong to its creators, Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz. **_

_**SCARVES**_

_**By Saori-Luna**_

It was already too late, or it would be right to say it was too early? She didn't know

Leaned over her tree, Regina only wish for morning to come, but this bloody night seemed endless. That moment, when she had kissed him, seemed so long ago that it was incredible it happened just some hours before.

"Wait for me", he had told her, just before going away with his new/old wife, after that terrible scene in front of Granny's, and she had believed him, the remember of his shiny blue eyes helping her to stay walking alone through the street of Storybrooke, while she was going to her old shelter.

And now it was early morning, and he hadn't come yet ¿Was he going to? ¿Or his lovely wife had convinced him that in fact, she was a monster?

One lonely tear dropped through her cheek, the only one she had let fall this night, as a symbol of her lost hope.

Then, she heard some steps and stood up, cleaning her cheek, getting ready for the worst. It was the only thing she could do.

Robin walked into the grass, and sniffed the strong scent of apples, invading the place, knowing that he would never smell it again without thinking in her. And there she was, his beautiful Queen, glowing under the full moon, in all her royal presence. And even if she was so beautiful, he could see how broken she was. All because of him. And he couldn't felt worst about it.

He came closer to her, and took her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him, noticing her Brown eyes shining with worries. He couldn't take it anymore, so he hugged her, feeling her instant relaxation.

-I'm so, so sorry Regina.

Regina petrified, what was this thing he was sorry about? He was sorry about them? Shaking, she let the safe shelter that was his hug and look at him firmly, calming down as she noticed the love in his eyes, shining behind all the worry and pain.

-Robin... I… I understand, really, she is your wife, and she is Roland's mother…

The archer open his eyes, surprised with the deep love she professed him. Was she ready to let him go, just to let him be happy with his wife?

-Regina- he told, taking her chin- that is true, and because of that, Marian will always have a place in my heart, but now it belongs entirely to you. I just need some time, she is confused, and she doesn't know this place, or this time, I can't let her alone.

The Queen nodded, hugging him again; she would have to trust, that in the end, everything will be fine, even if it would be terrible to watch them together, because the path of True Love never runs smooth.

-I will wait for you, until we can make this work

Robin smiled, and kissed her tenderly, just for a second, before he said uncomfortably:

-Please, don't listen to Marian, she didn't know what she was saying, she doesn't know you, not the way I do.

-Or maybe she was just saying what everybody think- she said, recovering her regal posture - I will always have to deal with my past, just this time is pretty much tangible- she said while she chilled. Something wasn't normal about this cold.

It is too late, he thought, and she has been waiting for me all night. With this cold.

He looked at her, noticing her clothes, and how it protected her from the weather, except for one little place. Without a second thought, he untied his scarf and put it around her neck, while he said to her:

-You must go to sleep now, everything will be better after that.

She smiled, feeling the comfort growing inside of her. The scarf smelled like forest.

-You too – she said, as she mimicked his gesture – you will have to do a lot of thing later.

Robin took her scarf, now around his neck, feeling it warm, softness and fragility. Just like its owner.

- I will use it always, Regina. In that way you will remember that my heart belong only you.

She nodded in answer. He was right, everything was about timing, and now, she would have to learn to wait. Wait for the perfect moment to those scarves be together again.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** one little crazy night inspired thing, just because all of the Tumblr craziness about Robin using Regina's scarf in yesterday shooting. Well, someone could say Robin wasn't using his usual green scarf just to match Marian's coat, but Outlaw Queen shippers like I could imagine something different like this. I hope you liked it!


End file.
